


Babysitter

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gaurdianship, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng's first mission is to take care of a young bratty Rufus.  Cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:**
> 
> Before Crisis Core. Young!Rufus and Youngish!Tseng  
>  **Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
> ** Teen: Friendship/General. Light Angst? Now for something completely different.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:  
> ** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
>  **Summary and Additional Information  
> ** Wrote another little story for :icontsengxRufus: club summer fun vacation … because I wanted too. I took a different spin on this one than the other contest entry because well, summer is just about over.
> 
> * * *

Tseng frowned as he walked down the hall to deal with the assignment that Veld had handed to him.

"He has two weeks before his studies start again," Veld had said and clasped his shoulder firmly. "He's a bit temperamental at times but he is a good kid at heart. Have some fun with the boy."

"Yes, sir," Tseng said as he straightened his new coat. This was not what he had been expecting when he signed up for the Turks. He didn't expect to be thrown into something really dangerous but he didn't expect to become a babysitter.

He approached the room. He had read the assignment and he was expected to guard and entertain the boy as he was on summer break from his tutors.

He was supposed to babysit a rich boy for two weeks. He knew nothing about the boy that was behind the door and wondered if this was some sort of hazing ritual that happened when you joined the Turks.

He knocked on the door that was supposed to be Rufus Shin-Ra's room. He noted that there were cameras pointed at the door and security personal at the end of the halls. The boy was not unguarded by any means. The door opened and he looked down at the ten year old boy.

The blond boy blinked up at him. "So, you're my new bodyguard?" Rufus turned his back to the door. "Do you want me just to sit in my room so you can guard the door like the others do?"

Tseng looked at the boy who seemed annoyed as it seemed this was the routine of his former guards. Tseng did not see the joys of sitting and staring at the boy in his room. His instructions from Veld had specifically told him that Rufus was supposed to have fun.

Tseng didn't know what went for fun in Midgar though. Since his arrival his only goal had been to join the Turks and there had been no time for fun.

"If that is what you want," Tseng said simply as he closed the door behind him.

The smoky blue eyes turned up to him. "No, it is not what I want," he said curtly, straightening his back. "I hate being trapped in here."

He could see that the boy was trying to push him.

"Then what is it that you wish to do?" Tseng said simply. The boy was slim and athletic looking, nothing like his father. His hair was a little shaggy and his skin had no signs that he went out in the sun, like a normal child would have been at this age. He was even dressed so much more formally than a boy should be. He was wearing a pair of grey slacks and a button-up white shirt that was done up to his throat; very formal for a child.

"You are asking me what I want to do?" Rufus questioned as he looked at him. There was confusion written on his face.

"Yes, sir," Tseng said. "If you want me to stand by the door, I shall."

"I don't want to remain here," Rufus said, lifting his chin slightly. "I want to go out. Is that allowed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even," Rufus looked a little nervous as he spoke. He rang his hands together and chewed on his lip. "Even if I want to go to the zoo?"

Tseng tried to refrain from smiling at the child like request. "Even if you want to go to the zoo."

"I have never been allowed before," Rufus said. "It was always considered too dangerous." He could see that Rufus was used to being caged and not allowed to do much. The boy had a very sheltered life.

"There is nothing in my orders that would forbid that," Tseng said.

Rufus stood silently for a moment as if he was waiting for his request to be turned down. Tseng just waited.

"Really?" The boy asked hopefully.

"I do not see why not," Tseng said. He watched Rufus smile for a moment and the boy looked like he was happy at the thought. "You may want to wear something a bit more comfortable."

Rufus nodded and started to walk to a room that Tseng assumed was the boy's bedroom. Rufus stopped when he was halfway there. "You aren't pulling some sick joke on me, are you?" His voice was stern and cold as he spoke, showing signs of a leader that he would be one day.

"No, sir," Tseng whispered

The light that showed when he thought they were going to the zoo was gone and there was suspicion in his eyes now. "You're really going to take me to the zoo?"

"If that is what you wish, sir," Tseng said simply.

"And then we can get ice cream?" Rufus asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If that is what you wish, sir," Tseng answered.

"For lunch." Rufus demanded.

"If you so wish, sir," Tseng said and allowed himself to smile at that.

Rufus twisted his lips into a frown but went into his bedroom to change. He came out in more casual clothes, which were still quite formal for a child. His jeans looked brand new and the plain black t-shirt still had the price tag hanging off the sleeve.

Rufus looked a little nervous as he emerged. The boy was obviously out of his comfort zone.

"Do you wish to spend the whole day there, sir," Tseng asked. He had not moved from his spot by the door.

Rufus tugged on the hem of his shirt and lifted his chin trying to hide his unsettled nerves. "We'll stay as long as I am entertained."

Tseng nodded and pulled out his phone. "I shall call the car."

* * *

Tseng was enjoying the day at the zoo with the boy. Everything was new to Rufus and it was enjoyable seeing his initially restrained reactions, to the sites and animals slowly turn into unrestrained enjoyment. Rufus did not hold back any of his delight when they arrived at the Guard Hound's pen. He did not hide his joy as he got to pet one and hold one of the new pups. Rufus positively glowed as a small tentacle wrapped around his hand as he held the little creature.

Of course, he was given a bit more for privileges than a normal child would. After all, he had a Turk guarding him and he was the President's son.

Tseng did not stop the boy from eating ice cream for lunch and nearly every time they passed an ice cream stand. Rufus kept looking at him like he was going to stop him in his horrible day's diet.

It was summer vacation. A boy should be allowed to indulge a little and Veld had instructed him to allow him to have fun. Tseng was finding it enjoyable to watch Rufus loose his stiffness and relax as he walked around the zoo, always returning back to the Guard Hounds.

"Do you think I could have one of those as a pet?" Rufus said a little dreamily; a boy that was used to being denied the wants in his life.

Tseng looked at the creatures that were behind the cage walls. The adults were very intimidating looking with their large tentacles carefully sweeping around the six pups that were bouncing around their bored parents.

"If they could be trained," Tseng said simply.

Rufus seemed happy at the thought but did not ask again. Tseng looked at his watch. "Are we done for the day? We have seen all that the zoo has to offer."

Rufus sighed. "Yeah. I want one more ice cream though."

Tseng got him another ice cream as they left and was pleased with the uninhibited smile that he got in return.

"Will you be my bodyguard again tomorrow?" Rufus asked.

"I am assigned to you for your summer break, sir," Tseng said simply as they approached the car.

"You are not going to get into trouble for doing this with me today?" Rufus questioned. Tseng wondered how many bodyguards the boy went through.

Tseng shook his head. "Other than the fact that you may have a stomach ache, I have fulfilled my duties."

Rufus laughed as he continued to eat the chocolate cone.

As he slid in the car beside the boy and saw that he still had that uninhibited smile on his face. "What other fun things are there do to in Midgar?"

"I do not know, sir. What would you like to do?"

Tseng smiled as the boy babbled. He listened patiently and let the boy lead the conversation. Tseng was going to enjoy being the babysitter of the boy for the next two weeks.

Rufus was going to become the leader of the largest company in Gaia one day. He obviously showed signs that he had never been allowed to enjoy himself before; he had been groomed since he was young to be a leader.

Tseng listened to the boy talk about how much he loved the Guard Hounds and how it would be so nice to have one as a pet.

The boy had fun. It was a shame that a simple visit to the zoo had made him so happy but at the same time Tseng was glad to have helped him. Rufus should understand what it was like to be a boy, even if it was only for two weeks in the summer.

* * *

I always enjoyed going to the zoo in the summer as a child. Tigers were my favorite though, not Guard Hounds. And as a person who only has four weeks vacation, summer fun does not mean as much as it used too.


End file.
